Crónicas de los Rebeldes
by The Goddess of Eternia
Summary: Un reino sometido debe hacer frente a sus conquistadores.
1. Hacia Eosia

**Capítulo I: Hacia Eosia**

* * *

En un lugar perdido de las Tierras del Sueño, existe un reino místico conocido como Eosia, donde la magia se mezcla con la tecnología. Aquella tierra estaba formaba por una gran cantidad de reinos y clanes, el más poderoso de todos era Edenia. Aquel reino solía ser un lugar rico y próspero, por lo que los Reyes de Edenia eran considerados los Reyes de toda Eosia.

Hasta que un ejército conocido como la Legión Negra atacó el lugar, y lo conquistaron. El noble Rey Nantuk pereció en la batalla contra el despiadado Señor de la Horda, Shishio Makoto, y dos de las tres grandes Hechiceras del Reino cedieron sus poderes a la Princesa, una niña de diez años. Pero desapareció en el asalto a la capital, y desde entonces, la Reina Delia ha liderado la Gran Rebelión contra Shishio desde el Bosque Evergreen.

Aquel día, la Reina y sus capitanes se reunieron para rememorar los hechos. Tenían dos misiones: derrotar a la Legión y encontrar a la Princesa.

—Hoy, hace veinte años, Shishio secuestró a mi hija y tomó el poder de Eosia —dijo la Reina Delia. Era una mujer madura, hermosa y de cabello castaño, usaba un bikini verde claro.

—Nosotras le cedimos todo nuestro poder, antes de que él se la llevara —dijo Akane, la Hechicera guerrera. Desde que cedió sus poderes se dedicó a aprender técnicas de combate. Era una chica de cabello negro corto, y vestía un bikini rojo.

—Sí, dos de las tres grandes Hechiceras. Ahora nuestros poderes son menores —dijo Kagome. Era una chica de cabello negro, más largo que Akane, y vestía un bikini blanco y una falda verde.

—La Princesa tiene todo el poder de Eosia. Si logramos rescatarla, nuestro pueblo vencerá a Shishio —dijo Rina. Ella conservó sus poderes ya que no los cedió a la Princesa, pero aunque es muy poderosa, no es capaz de vencer sola a la Legión Negra. Ella vestía un bikini amarillo, usaba dos pendientes verdes redondos y una capa negra.

—Nosotros, la Gran Rebelión, no nos daremos por vencidos. Nos enfrentaremos a Shishio y trataremos de rescatar a la Princesa —dijo Jellal. Era él último de los Caballeros Fénix, una orden de guerreros que empleaba tanto la magia como la espada, y poseía poderes mágicos comparables a los de Rina, pero también podía luchar y era el mejor guerrero, por eso lo consideraban el Campeón de Eosia. Usaba pantalones azules y brazaletes plateados.

—¡Exacto! Nosotros no nos daremos por vencidos —dijo Tsubaki, una capitana del ejército Rebelde. Ella vestía un bikini color arena—. Algún día, Eosia será libre.

—Así es. No dejaremos que Shishio consolide su poder —dijo Nudoru. Él era un capitán del ejército, y el novio de Tsubaki. Usaba pantalones negros y una cinta roja en el pelo.

—Sólo lamento que Edward nos haya traicionado —dijo Rina, algo triste. Edward era un viejo compañero, de la tribu de los rivanos, la cual traicionó a Eosia y se volvió parte de la Legión.

—Edward es un traidor —dijo Delia severa—. Ahora es un lacayo de Shishio. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser edeniano.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de ahí, se alzaba un poderoso castillo, Lost Tower, en el centro del reino de Thalesia. En aquel sitio se había originado la Legión Negra, en un principio con cientos de soldados thalesianos, y atacaron Edenia. Los thalesianos tenían por costumbre cubrirse todo el cuerpo con ropas y máscaras, cosa que los diferenciaba de los edenianos, que no gustaban de cubrir más de lo indispensable.

Los principales líderes de la Legión Negra se habían reunido.

—Ya contamos con más de cien mil Legionarios —dijo Naraku, el Tirano del Ejército, el segundo al mando de la Legión. No era edeniano, era un rivano, y como tal, usaba una armadura de poder muy adornada, con motivos de esqueletos. Se había quitado el casco y su cabello negro caía sobre los bordes de la armadura.

—Con eso la conquista de toda Eosia será sencilla —dijo riendo Medusa, una Hechicera de poderes similares a los de Rina. Usaba un bikini negro y una capa con capucha, y tenía tatuajes de serpiente en sus brazos. Ella había sido una Hechicera edeniana, pero traicionó al reino y colaboró con los conquistadores.

—Cien mil hombres... Envía dos legiones de Infantería y una de Caballería Ligera a Satsuki para que derrote de una vez a los Rebeldes —dijo una mujer hermosa, de cabello naranja y una edad similar a la de Delia. Era Galaxia, la esposa del Señor de la Horda, y usaba un bikini naranja adornado con oro. Ella había sido una noble edeniana, que curó a Shishio cuando fue herido en la primera invasión.

Entonces Shishio se volteó. Estaba completamente cubierto por vendajes.

—Envía además dos legiones de Infantería Montada —dijo riendo—. Quiero que derrote a esa molesta Rebelión. Medusa, ve a vigilar que cumpla mis órdenes.

—Lo haré, Señor de la Horda —dijo ella—. Iré con las legiones de caballería ligera.

Shishio asintió, y se sentó en su trono. Galaxia se sentó a su lado y se abrazó a él.

Tenía el plan perfecto.

* * *

Akane estaba recorriendo los límites del Bosque Evergreen, acompañada por su guardián Ashitaka. Él era un experto arquero, y usaba pantalones azules con un brazalete de piel en el brazo derecho. Estaban cabalgando juntos sobre el ciervo de Ashitaka, Yakul, y cada uno disfrutaba del calor de la piel del otro.

—El límite está seguro —dijo Ashitaka, con una mano sostenía las riendas y la otra cruzaba el abdomen de Akane.

—Es cierto, nuestra misión aquí acabó —dijo ella sosteniendo sus manos. Se sentía a gusto con él.

Llegaron a un pequeño refugio que usaban para ocultarse. Ambos se bajaron de Yakul, y mientras Akane esperaba en el refugio, Ashitaka llevó al ciervo al río.

Sin embargo, apenas llegó, fue emboscado por un grupo de soldados de la Caballería Ligera ocultos entre los arbustos, quienes lo aturdieron con sus láseres.

Akane presintió el peligro, y se giró, para ver a Edward, el que antes fuera uno de sus aliados. Estaba completamente cubierto por su Armadura de Poder, que además aumentaba en gran medida su altura.

—Edward, sabía que algún día volverías —dijo enojada, mientras se preparaba para la lucha.

—Akane, ríndete —dijo amenazándola con una katana—. No tienes oportunidad de vencer.

—No me rendiré —dijo lista para luchar—. Lucharé. Esa armadura no te protegerá de las flechas de Ashitaka.

—Ashitaka ya es un prisionero —dijo alzando su katana.

—¿Qué? ¡Déjalo ir! —dijo enojada, y cargó contra él, intentando golpearlo. La armadura resistió sus poderosos golpes.

—¡ _Solokan tanaga_! —gritó él, y sus ojos se iluminaron con luces azules.

Un resplandor rojo y amarillo cubrió a Akane, quien gritó y detuvo su ataque. Sintió que sus piernas no la sostenían.

—¡El hechizo absorbe mi energía! ¡Pierdo mi fuerza y mi poder! —dijo mientras caía al suelo.

—Has sido derrotada —dijo triunfante Edward.

—Ya casi no me quedan fuerzas... —dijo molesta—. Al menos deja libre a Ashitaka...

—Guarda tus fuerzas, Akane. Te necesitamos viva.

—Prefiero que pongas fin a mi vida ahora mismo, no seas un cobarde —dijo ella enojada.

—Así ruega la que fue una de las más grandes Hechiceras de Eosia. Bueno, al menos aún sirves para una trampa —sentenció mientras ella perdía el conocimiento.

* * *

Kagome estaba cerca de un río, practicando con su arco. Tenía gran puntería, aunque no tanto como la de Ashitaka. En ese momento, estaba retirando las flechas de sus blancos, pero se sentía vigilada. Su guardián, Ulquiorra, había ido a buscar otro carcaj de flechas al refugio, y pensó que sería él.

—Ven, Ulquiorra —dijo ella feliz.

—¡ _Solokan tanaga_! —gritó una voz a sus espaldas, y se vio envuelta en un extraño resplandor rojo y azul.

—¡AAAHHH! —gritó comenzando a debilitarse, y soltó su arco. Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Esto ha sido demasiado fácil —dijo triunfante Edward.

—Me siento débil, pero debo resistir —dijo para sí misma, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, afirmándose en el blanco.

—Hola, Kagome, nos volvemos a encontrar.

—Edward, no has cambiado en nada —dijo enojada.

—En cambio, tú has perdido mucho poder —se burló él.

—Tal vez, pero tú ahora sólo eres el secuaz de Shishio —dijo para enojarlo.

—Bien, Kagome, dinos donde están los Rebeldes y te dejaremos ir.

—Nunca traicionaré a la Gran Rebelión... —dijo molesta.

—Tonta—dijo severo—. Sólo tienes que estar con nosotros.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundida.

—Tú vas a atraerlo a nuestra base —dijo cruel—. Y no podrás evitarlo.

—¡NOOO! —gritó asustada, mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo. Lo último que vio fue a los Legionarios de Infantería, soldados de línea, acercándose.

* * *

En un sitio conocido como la Fortaleza Negra, estaban reunida la Capitana de la Fuerza Satsuki y sus capitanes. Era la segunda al mando de las fuerzas de Shishio, una guerrera muy capaz y gran estratega, por lo que la habían puesto a cargo de la destrucción de los Rebeldes. Usaba un bikini blanco y el pelo largo y negro caía por toda su espalda.

—Generales, infórmenme sobre la conquista —dijo seria.

—Los Rebeldes están atacando las fortalezas exteriores —dijo Erza, una capitana de menor rango que Satsuki. Usaba un bikini negro y su cabello rojizo estaba recogido en un moño.

—Déjeme tomar el control de un ejército para partir al Bosque Evergreen y destruir la Rebelión —dijo Edward quitándose el casco, dejando ver su rostro y su cabello dorado.

—No será necesario, Edward —dijo sin variar su expresión—. Shishio me dio un arma secreta capaz de destruir el Bosque Evergreen. Se carga con la energía de los seres vivos.

Ella los guió a un subterráneo, donde dos guardias obligaban a Nudoru a entrar en una jaula de barrotes transparentes.

—Este Rebelde fue capturado hace poco, cuando intentaba liberar a su novia de uno de nuestros comandos —dijo Satsuki.

—Y lo volvería a hacer, maldita tirana —contestó molesto Nudoru, mirándola desafiante.

—Este tipo tiene mucha energía, sólo que mal dirigida —dijo apretando un botón—. El generador ideal.

Los barrotes comenzaron a brillar con un brillo dorado. Nudoru no estaba asustado.

—Edenia nunca se someterá a la fuerza bruta. Algún día te derrotaremos a ti y a tu banda de asesinos, y Eosia será libre.

Dijo esas palabras lleno de convicción, pero pronto comenzó a sentirse cada vez más agotado. Sentía que perdía sus fuerzas.

—Me siento débil, muy débil... —dijo intentando resistir, pero era inútil. En unos minutos más perdió el conocimiento.

—Bah, tiene menos poder que una mosca —dijo despectiva Satsuki—. Para cargar esta arma necesitamos a alguien poderoso, como Rina o Jellal.

—Tengo un plan para atraparlo, Capitana de la Fuerza —dijo Edward. Ella sonrió.

—Te escucho...

* * *

La Reina Delia y sus capitanes se habían reunido nuevamente, para decidir qué hacer.

—Han capturado a Kagome, Ashitaka, Nudoru, Akane y Ulquiorra —dijo ella seria.

—Debemos rescatarlos —dijo Jellal—. No debemos dejarlos abandonados a su suerte.

—La Fortaleza Negra está bien protegida, además en una semana serán reforzados con cinco legiones —dijo Eric, un capitán recientemente llegado con su compañía. Tenía el pelo rubio, ojos azules y usaba pantalones negros.

—Hay un túnel secreto por el que podríamos entrar —dijo Tsubaki, molesta—. Quiero ir, debo liberar a Nudoru.

—Pueden contar con mis tropas y conmigo —dijo Eric decidido—. No voy a abandonar a mis compañeros

—Necesitarán de mí —dijo Jellal—. Con un buen ataque, no sólo liberaremos a nuestros amigos, sino que capturaremos a Satsuki y su Fortaleza.

—Yo también iré —dijo Delia, alarmándolos a todos—. Necesitan de mis poderes para vencer, ahora que Rina debió partir con Diego. Iré aunque todos se opongan a eso.

Lo dijo con tanta decisión, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. Jellal suspiró.

—Preparémonos. Partimos al amanecer.

* * *

Tardaron todo el día en llegar, aproximadamente quinientos soldados Rebeldes, y se detuvieron en sus alrededores, protegidos de la vista de los vigilantes de la Fortaleza. Decidieron que Tsubaki y Eric fingirían un ataque frontal con sus fuerzas, mientras Delia y Jellal entrarían con las restantes tropas por el pasadizo secreto.

Atacaron al anochecer, y los Legionarios fueron tomados por sorpresa, pero contraatacaron rápidamente con sus rifles láser. Eric se adelantó con los suyos y logró escalar los muros, abriendo la puerta para que entrara Tsubaki y sus soldados.

Sin embargo, comenzaron a tener dificultades. Se vieron rodeados por las fuerzas rivanas, acorazadas con armaduras de poder, y por los soldados thalesianos, que usaban uniformes azules, guantes grises y máscaras grises de motociclista. En cuerpo a cuerpo, los rivanos eran poderosos, pero los thalesianos eran débiles, y Eric y Tsubaki eran capaces de vencer a los soldados acorazados.

Jessie y James, dos capitanes de la Infantería Montada, ordenaron el ataque. Los jinetes atacaron con sus carabinas láser, sorprendiendo a los Rebeldes, y luego atacaron con sus katanas. Jessie tenía un largo cabello fucsia y usaba un bikini negro y pendientes redondos verdes. James tenía el pelo grisáceo y usaba pantalones negros.

Ellos eran edenianos que habían pasado a trabajar para la Legión Negra. Rápidamente atacaron a las tropas Rebeldes.

—¡Por Edenia! —gritó Tsubaki derrotando a dos soldados, y entonces usó un hechizo para inmovilizar a Jessie.

—¡Medusa, ayúdame! —gritó Jessie tratando de liberarse.

La bruja se puso su capucha y conjuró unas palabras, convirtiéndose en una enorme serpiente. Atacó a Tsubaki, pero la capitana Rebelde pudo esquivarla con facilidad, liberando a Jessie de su hechizo.

Entonces un hombre de cabello negro se acercó por detrás y la sujetó. Tsubaki intentó liberarse, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte.

—¡Detenla, Sasuke! —gritó Medusa preparándose para atacar otra vez.

Sasuke colocó sus manos en las sienes de Tsubaki, y comenzó a robar su energía. Eric se percató y corrió a ayudar a su compañera.

—¡Suéltala, maldito! —gritó amenazándolo con su katana.

—No, hasta que le haya quitado hasta el último gramo de fuerza —dijo cruel Sasuke.

Eric se dispuso a atacarlo, pero entonces Medusa lo atacó y atrapó entre sus anillos. El guerrero luchó por liberarse, pero entonces Jessie lo amenazó con su katana.

—¡Date por vencido, Rebelde! —dijo triunfante, mientras Eric, sorprendido, dejaba de luchar.

* * *

Jellal y Delia corrían juntos por el pasillo, mientras sus soldados de la Guardia Real los seguía. El estaba alerta, ya que su deber era proteger a su Reina.

Hasta que en una intersección, un campo de fuerza se activó, quedando ambos en distintos lados. Delia miró con preocupación a Jellal, que se había quedado solo.

—Prosiga adelante —dijo él—. Más adelante nos reencontraremos.

—Ten mucho cuidado —dijo ella, avanzando un poco, pero se detuvo para girar a mirarlo.

Él corrió hacia el borde de las murallas, y desde ahí pudo ver la batalla. Tsubaki estaba de espaldas en el piso, desmayada, mientras Jessie sujetaba a Eric por detrás mientras Medusa desde el frente sostenía sus sienes y robaba su energía. Al acabar, Jessie soltó a Eric, el que cayó boca abajo al suelo, desmayado. Quería ayudar a sus compañeros, pero tenía otras cosas por hacer.

—La Fortaleza Negra, la base de Satsuki. Debo detenerla para poner fin a eso —se dijo a sí mismo.

Se adentró en un cuarto oscuro, y desenfundó su espada. Esa arma era un regalo de una bruja, Sherra, que lo había ayudado en su entrenamiento y había desaparecido tras un ataque de Medusa De inmediato sintió la presencia de alguien, pero sólo era una persona. Se puso en guardia, y entonces se encendieron las luces.

—¿Me buscabas, Jellal? —dijo seria Satsuki, de pie en medio de la sala, sosteniendo una katana negra.

—¡Satsuki! —dijo molesto.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, por última vez —dijo ella seria, alzando su espada.

Él la atacó, y ella se vio obligada a retroceder. Comenzaron a luchar por toda la sala, con una ferocidad increíble. Parecían ser igual de fuertes. Hasta que un fuerte golpe hizo que Satsuki perdiera su espada. Ella corrió a buscarla, pero Jellal fue más rápido, apartó la katana negra de una patada y colocó su espada en su cuello.

—¡Ríndete! —dijo molesto.

—¡Nunca me rendiré! —dijo ella sin inmutarse—. Haz lo que debas hacer.

—¡Prepárate para...! —dijo alzando su espada, pero de pronto su mente pareció viajar hasta un sitio lejano, un templo en la cima de una montaña, donde pudo ver a Rina.

 _Se dio cuenta de que Rina había usado su magia para hablar mentalmente con él._

 _—Jellal, Jellal, detente —le dijo ella._

 _—¡Rina! —dijo sorprendido. Casi nunca ella lo interrumpía así._

 _—No debes matar a Satsuki —dijo ella seria, y antes de que Jellal pudiera interrumpir continuó—. Ella es la Princesa de Edenia, pero no sabe de su pasado ni de los verdaderos objetivos de Shishio._

 _—¿Qué? —dijo asombrado— ¿Ella es la Princesa que hemos buscado tanto tiempo?_

 _—Así es, debes traerla con vida —dijo ella deshaciendo la visión._

Jellal miró a Satsuki, y bajó la katana sin hacerle daño.

—Vas a venir conmigo —dijo serio.

—No me digas —dijo ella, y sonrió con crueldad.

Antes de que Jellal pudiera reaccionar, Edward le disparó con un láser por la espalda. Jellal soltó su katana, y cayó de bruces en el suelo, desmayado.

—Has sido vencido —dijo Edward satisfecho. Satsuki sonrió, y miró satisfecha a Jellal.

—Te tengo, Jellal. A ti, y a la Reina Delia.

* * *

Delia y su Guardia Real llegaron a un salón donde los esperaban docenas de Legionarios, quienes los apuntaron con sus armas.

—¡Disparen! —ordenó Erza, y los Legionarios dispararon sus láseres contra los Rebeldes. Delia trató de invocar su magia, pero varios haces láser impactaron contra ella, debilitándola.

—¡NOOO! —gritó cayendo al suelo, mientras sentía cómo su magia se adormecía y su cuerpo perdía sus fuerzas.

A su alrededor, pronto toda su guardia real cayó aturdida. Los Legionarios avanzaron, y la rodearon, y volvieron a disparar contra ella para disminuir todo su poder.

—El rayo me debilitó mucho —susurró ella tratando de levantarse, pero apenas era capaz de estar consciente.

Pero entonces los Legionarios retrocedieron, permitiendo pasar a un hombre alto y envuelto en vendas blancas. Shishio, el Señor de la Horda.

—Reina Delia —dijo mirándola en el suelo.

—¡Shishio! —gritó ella molesta— ¡Monstruo! ¿Qué has hecho con mi hija?

—Nunca la volverás a ver, y ella jamás intentará derrotarme —dijo y sonrió un poco.

—¡Salvaje! —dijo molesta— ¡No podrás vencer! ¡Mi reino jamás te aceptará como soberano!

—No me importa lo que digas, yo ya he vencido —dijo golpeando suavemente su espalda, obligándola a caer otra vez. Con esfuerzo, Delia pudo incorporarse, aunque debía afirmarse con las manos en el piso.

—¡Eres un maldito tirano! —dijo molesta— ¡Jellal y mis capitanes te detendrán!

—Eso me recuerda algo —dijo riendo—, ¡tráiganlo!

Un par de Legionarios avanzó, cargando a Jellal, aún inconsciente, y lo lanzaron al piso frente a ella.

—¡No! —gritó asustada y preocupada, arrastrándose hacia él para remecerlo y ver si estaba vivo— ¡Jellal! ¿Qué le han hecho?

Shishio no contestó, solo la apartó con el pie.

—Espero que ambos puedan acostumbrarse a permanecer encerrados en un cuarto oscuro, por el resto de su vida —dijo haciendo un gesto para que sus Legionarios cargaran a Jellal y a Delia. La Reina miró a Shishio a los ojos, desafiante.

—Pudieron vencerme a mí, pero nunca vencerás a los Rebeldes ¡Nunca lo harás!

* * *

En lo profundo del castillo, Eric yacía aturdido, encadenado con cadenas de energía a un altar de acero. En una habitación contigua, Jellal estaba prisionero de la misma forma.

Jessie contemplaba a su prisionero. Se preguntó por qué alguien con su fuerza arriesgaría su vida trabajarndo por los Rebeldes.

—Es muy estúpido —dijo Medusa, apareciendo a su lado—. Aunque posee un gran poder.

—Lord Shishio decidirá qué hacer con él —dijo Jessie. No podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia él, era un hombre muy guapo.

Medusa rió. Hace tiempo, se había infiltrado en la Gran Rebelión y había conocido a Eric. Había conseguido ganarse su amor, e incluso había podido acostarse con él. Era una mujer cruel y malvada, pero quería repetir aquella experiencia. Eric la aceptaría otra vez o ella lo obligaría.

* * *

Satsuki y sus capitanes estaban reunidos. Edward y Erza estaban animados por su reciente victoria, pero Satsuki se mantenía tan seria como siempre.

—Hemos capturado a la Reina y a sus principales capitanes —dijo Edward—. Los Rebeldes están perdidos.

—Aún no están acabados —dijo fría Satsuki—. Aún tienen a esa Hechicera, Rina. Debemos encargarnos de ella.

Edward sonrió.

—Será fácil. Ahora mismo está en un templo, en las Montañas Místicas, hablando con un Hechicero llamado Diego. Podemos tenderle una emboscada.

Satsuki sonrió cruel.

—Bien. Con ella capturada, los Rebeldes tendrán que rendirse, y Lord Shishio habrá conquistado Eosia.


	2. La Isla de las Bestias

**Capítulo II: La Isla de las Bestias**

* * *

En un lugar del Bosque Evergreen, una mujer Rebelde estaba preparando sus armas, cuando tuvo una sorpresiva visión. Pudo ver a Jellal enfrentarse a Satsuki. Ella era Hinata, una vidente de la Rebelión, usaba un bikini gris y sus ojos también eran grises.

—¿Jellal? —se preguntó al verlo, pudo ver cuando detenía a Satuski, y pudo ver a Edward acercarse por detrás.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó, aunque el no pudo oírla, y vio cuando lo aturdían.

—No... —susurró al verlo aturdido, y luego lo pudo ver encerrado en una prisión.

—¡NO! —gritó molesta y fue a reunir a sus compañeros.

Ahí estaba Gaara, otro guerrero Rebelde, Rina y Diego que habían logrado escapar de las tropas de Satsuki.

—¡Debemos ir a rescatar a nuestros compañeros! —gritó ella.

—Cálmate, Hinata. —le dijo Gaara—. No podemos hacer nada más que resistir a Shishio.

—Hinata tiene razón, hay que rescatar a la Reina y a nuestros compañeros —dijo Diego.

—Están encerrado en la Isla de las Bestias —dijo Hinata—. Es un lugar horrible.

—Yo iré también —dijo Rina sombría—. He estado en esa isla anteriormente.

—Te acompañaré —dijo Diego.

—Necesitarán a mis caballeros —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era el misterioso Caballero Errante, un capitán que siempre se ocultaba tras una máscara de plata. Decían que su rostro estaba desfigurado por el fuego. Usaba pantalones grises, su máscara y un casco plateado.

—Debemos pedirle ayuda a Ace —dijo Hinata—. Él puede llevarnos en su barco.

* * *

Eric, encerrado en la prisión, luchaba por liberarse de sus cadenas, pero estas no cedían a su fuerza.

—No luches tanto, Eric —dijo una voz seductora. Él pudo ver a Medusa en la puerta.

—¡Medusa!

—Diseñé ese campo de energía especialmente para ti.

—¡Maldita traidora! —gritó él molesto. Ella sólo rió.

—No decías eso cuando estaba en la Rebelión.

—Maldigo el día que te conocí —dijo enojado, pero Medusa se acercó a él. Para sorpresa de Eric, se subió encima del altar donde estaba aprisionado, y se posó sobre él.

—¿Q-qué haces, maldita bruja? —susurró sorprendido.

—Quiero revivir viejos tiempos —dijo besándolo, luego acarició su torso—. Puede ser un buen momento para ambos, si te entregas a mí.

—Olvídalo —dijo sin ceder—. Te odio.

—Y yo a ti. Esto no tiene nada que ver —le dio otro beso—. Anímate, no tienes nada que perder. Prometo hacer más relajante tu cautiverio.

Ella le guiñó un ojo. Eric contempló sus opciones. El cuerpo de Medusa era intenso y quería entregarse a ella, pero sabía que era malvada, y no confiaba en ella.

—¿Me obligarás a elegir así, siendo prisionero?

Medusa lo besó, se levantó y caminó hacia un panel de control. Apretó un botón, y lo liberó de sus grilletes de poder.

—Sígueme, y te advierto que no intentes nada, o te mataré sin dudar —amenazó ella.

—No temas, sé que no llegaré muy lejos —dijo mirándola, caminando tras ella. Medusa, triunfante, movió sus caderas para provocarlo.

Él no dejó de mirarla. Recordó cuando ella se hacía pasar por Rebelde y eran novios. Deseó que ella nunca hubiese sido malvada.

* * *

Jellal también intentaba liberarse de sus cadenas. A pesar de su entrenamiento como Caballero Fénix, su magia no respondía. No era capaz de liberarse.

—Esas cadenas bloquean tu magia, no te esfuerces —dijo una voz desprovista de sentimiento.

—¿Eh? —dijo él, sorprendido, buscando con la mirada. Pudo ver a Erza acercarse a él— ¿Qué quieres?

—Vine a verte porque tu espada me intriga mucho —dijo ella levantando la espada que había usado Jellal.

Él hizo un esfuerzo por liberarse y quitarle el arma. Se la había regalado una bruja, hace mucho tiempo, cuando había ascendido como Caballero Fénix.

—Suéltala, tú no eres digna de esa arma —dijo molesto.

—¿Por qué lo piensas? Es un arma demoníaca —dijo ella—. Consagrada al demonio Grausherra. ¿Por qué la usas? Creí que tú no servías a los demonios.

Al decir eso, sonrió un poco de manera burlona.

Jellal ya sabía que la espada había sido forjada por demonios. Pero Sherra, la bruja que se la regaló, lo había protegido y confiado aquella arma.

—Puede que la hayan forjado demonios, pero aún así sirve al bien de Eosia.

—Me la quedaré —dijo ella indiferente.

—Nunca serás capaz de usar todo su poder —dijo molesto.

—Me enseñarás a usarla —dijo ella.

—Jamás, tu sólo buscas hacer daño a los edenianos —dijo molesta.

—¿Qué yo busco hacer daño? ¡Tú eres quien sirve al mal, Rebelde! —gritó indignada—. Yo sirvo al bien que reina sobre Edenia.

Se veía muy molesta, hasta entonces se había mantenido indiferente. Jellal pensó que quizás ella no sabía lo que Shishio y sus soldados le hacían a la gente.

—¿No ves lo que la Legión Negra le hace a la gente? Sal a verlo con tus propios ojos, si no tienes miedo.

—Yo no temo a nada —dijo molesta, marchándose con la espada. En la puerta se giró para mirarlo—. Pero, tengo que pensarlo.

Jellal sonrió un poco. Tal vez ella cambiaría de opinión al conocer la verdad.

* * *

El barco de Ace no era muy grande, pero así resultaba mejor. Los Marines de la Legión Negra no los avistarían ni los considerarían una amenaza.

—Deben rescatar a la Reina —dijo él, era un hombre de pelo negro que usaba pantalones rojos y un sombrero

—Eso haremos —dijo Hinata—. Los rescataremos a todos.

Gaara asintió mientras Rina miraba la costa. Algo la alarmó.

—¡Viene un barco de la Legión!

Un barco negro comenzó a acercarse a ellos, casi tres veces más grande. Comenzó a disparar cañonazos contra ellos, los que pasaban cerca de la nave de Ace.

—¡Agárrense! —gritó Ace maniobrando su barco, intentando llegar a la Isla de las Bestias.

Pero un cañonazo impactó en el barco y lo desequilibró, haciendo que él cayera al agua. El impacto fue tan potente que casi destruye el timón

—¡Ace! —gritó Gaara, pero otro cañonazo lo forzó a agacharse.

—¡Rebeldes, ríndanse! —gritó una voz femenina desde un megáfono, desde el barco negro que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Rina se molestó y lanzó un potente hechizo, que se deslizó por un campo de fuerza que protegía al barco de la Legión. Sin embargo, la gran fuerza del hechizo hizo que el campo de fuerza se desplazara junto con el barco, alejándolo de ellos

—¿Dónde está Ace? —dijo preocupada Hinata.

—Estará bien —dijo Rina viendo cómo una sirena lo sacaba del agua y lo llevaba hacia la isla—. Sólo debemos maniobrar el barco.

—Yo lo haré —dijo el misterioso Caballero Errante—. Sé algo sobre navegación.

* * *

—Almirante, se acerca un barco Rebelde —dijo un Sargento de los Marines de la Legión Negra.

Los Marines usaban una armadura más ligera y estilizada que la de los Legionarios de Infantería comunes.

Una mujer de cabello azul se giró. Usaba un bikini también azul, una chaqueta azul oscuro y un sombrero negro. Era la Almirante Juvia de la Legión, una edeniana que trabajaba para Shishio.

—Húndanlos —dijo fría—. No los dejen escapar.

El gigantesco barco negro comenzó a avanzar, mientras los Marines se reunían en la cubierta y preparaban sus armas láser y sus espadas. Su barco era el más grande de la flota de la Legión, con ciento cincuenta Marines, doscientos veinte Legionarios de Infantería, ochenta y cuatro artilleros y setenta marineros esclavos.

Uno de los potentes cañones impactó y atravesó la parte posterior del barco. La Almirante Juvia sonrió y tomó un megáfono.

—¡Rebeldes, ríndanse! —gritó, luego soltó el megáfono, y miró a los Marines—. En cuanto estén a tiro, disparen.

Los Marines asintieron y se formaron, pero entonces un potente hechizo fue lanzado desde el barco.

Su nave era la única que poseía un generador de campos de fuerza, que la protegía de los proyectiles, pero el hechizo fue tan potente que empujó el barco, y lo habría hundido de no ser por el campo de fuerza. Cuando recuperaron el control, ella pudo ver que el barco estaba demasiado lejos.

—¡Rápido, notifica a las autoridades de la Isla! —gritó ella a sus soldados— ¡Informen del ataque Rebelde!

* * *

Ace comenzó a despertar. Se sentía débil y mareado. Miró en dónde estaba, una cueva que no reconocía.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó.

—Tranquilo, estás bien. Tu barco resistió —dijo una voz femenina. Al mirar, vio a una mujer de pelo celeste, adornada con joyas de oro, de pie cerca de él. Usaba un bikini azul con una falda corta de color celeste claro.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó mirándola encantado. Era una mujer muy bella.

—Me llamo Aquarius —dijo ella—. Estoy de parte de ustedes.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—En la Isla de las Bestias, en una cueva.

—¿Y por qué vives aquí?

—Desde aquí luchamos contra la Legión Negra.

—¿De qué batallón eres?

—De ninguno, soy parte de las sirenas.

—¿Eres una sirena? —preguntó impresionado. Las sirenas se habían mantenido neutrales con respecto a la Legión y su invasión a Edenia.

—Sí. Sé que supuestamente somos neutrales, pero odiamos a Shishio y sus barcos.

Hablaba con desprecio cuando se refería a la Horda y a Shishio. Sonrió, ella estaba de su lado.

—Yo soy Ace, capitán de un pequeño barco —dijo él— ¿Cómo sabes que mi barco resistió?

—Un guerrero enmascarado lo guió hasta la isla. La hechicera logró alejar el barco que los perseguía.

—Debo volver —dijo intentando levantarse, pero sus heridas impidieron que se moviera.

—Debes recuperarte —dijo ella acercándose y lo recostó; él sintió un respingo cuando sus manos lo tocaron—. Cuando estés bien, yo te ayudaré a volver al continente.

—Está bien —dijo mientras la miraba. En cierta forma deseaba quedarse ahí, con ella, aún cuando estuviera sano.

* * *

La Reina Delia estaba encerrada en una habitación de la Isla. Un orbe en medio de la sala generaba una luz que la debilitaba e impedía que recuperara todo su poder.

Ella pensaba en su esposo y en su hija, y no podía evitar llorar. Todo se había perdido.

Entonces oyó movimiento en el pasillo. Pensó que eran Legionarios, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que eran Rina, Diego, Hinata, Gaara y el misterioso Caballero Errante.

—Reina Delia, vamos a rescatarla a usted y a todos los prisioneros —dijo Gaara.

Ella sintió nuevamente la esperanza recorrer su corazón.

—Esta luz me debilita —dijo ella, Rina destruyó el orbe con una descarga de energía.

—Ya se recuperará —dijo Hinata.

—Me han drenado la energía. Perdí mi fuerza y mi poder —dijo ella intentando levantarse. El misterioso Caballero Errante se acercó y la tomó en brazos. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

—No tema, mi Reina. La llevaré al Castillo Esmeralda.

—Jellal y Eric están en celdas separadas —dijo ella, preocupada—. Los demás están en las mazmorras subterráneas.

—No los dejaremos aquí —dijo Gaara decidido.

—Por favor, rescátenlos —dijo ella preocupada.

—Eso haremos. Yo la llevaré al barco, ustedes liberen a los prisioneros —dijo el Caballero Errante, saliendo con ella en brazos. Diego lo acompañó para cubrirlos.

* * *

Acabaron su momento de pasión con un profundo beso. Eric deseó más que nunca que Medusa no fuese una aliada del cruel Shishio. Pero no podía cambiarla, eso ya lo sabía.

Contempló su esbelto cuerpo mientras se vestía. Él la imitó.

—Mañana volveremos a vernos —dijo ella riendo, y acarició su mentón—. Te conseguiré una celda mucho mejor.

—¿Cumplirás lo que dices? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Esta vez sí —dijo acompañándolo a su celda, aunque no le colocó los grilletes.

Eric durmió, y despertó temprano en la mañana, cuando dos Legionarios fueron a buscarlo.

Lo llevaron a la cima de la Fortaleza Negra, hacia unos enormes y lujosos aposentos. Eric pensó que Shishio quería ejecutarlo personalmente, pero en lugar de eso, estaba Galaxia esperando su llegada. Los Legionarios se marcharon, quedando totalmente solos.

Eric no sabía cómo reaccionar. La Dama de la Horda era bellísima, aún más que Medusa, y lo examinaba con la mirada.

—Dime tu nombre —dijo ella.

—Eric.

—Bien, Eric, eres un hombre muy fuerte y apuesto —dijo seria, levantándose y acariciándole el torso—. Voy a proponerte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sin aliento. El tacto de Galaxia lo tranquilizaba.

—Vas a satisfacerme cuando yo lo requiera —dijo abrazándolo.

* * *

Una vez liberaron a la Reina, los Rebeldes corrieron a buscar a Eric, pero hallaron su celda vacía. Corrieron a la de Jellal, y lo encontraron encadenado.

—¡Jellal, estás bien! —gritó alegre Hinata al verlo sano.

Él sonrió, al ver a sus amigos. Podrían liberar a todos y escapar, pero debía advertirles.

—Ya liberamos a la Reina Delia —dijo. Después de rescatarte a ti y a Eric, salvaremos a los demás.

—Muy pronto volveremos todos al Bosque Evergreen.

—Satsuki tiene un arma capaz de destruir el Bosque Evergreen.

—Ya nos ocuparemos de eso. Pero primero vamos a liberarte, antes de que venga alguien.

Iba a decir algo cuando, cuando fue interrumpido por otra voz:

—Alguien como yo.

Cuando se voltearon, vieron la figura acorazada de Edward

—¡Oh, no! ¡Edward! —gritó asustada Hinata!

—¡Rápido, corran! —le gritó Jellal.

—¡ _Solokan tanaga_! —gritó Edward, y su hechizo comenzó a absorber la energía de sus compañeros. Diego había intentado lanzar un hechizo pero la magia de Edward lo superó. No tardaron en desmayarse y caer al suelo.

—Nadie escapa de los rivanos, ni de la capitana Satsuki —dijo satisfecho Edward.

Jellal vio molesto cómo Satsuki entraba, con su mirada fría de siempre. Sonrió con crueldad al ver a los Rebeldes caídos.

—Tus amigos eran muy ruidosos. Mi Almirante me advirtió sobre el ataque que iban a lanzar contra la Isla.

—¿Qué les has hecho? —dijo molesto, intentando liberarse.

—Tus amigos están bien —dijo ella indiferente—. Se recuperarán pronto, así que, Edward, llévalos a una celda muy incómoda, con el resto de los otros.

—¡Sí, capitana! —dijo él ordenando a sus soldados que se los llevara. Pronto sólo quedaron Satsuki y Jellal en la sala.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —preguntó él— ¿No recuerdas de dónde vienes?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó intrigada.

—¡Tú eres la Princesa de Edenia! —gritó recordando la revelación de Rina— ¡Le causas dolor a tu propio pueblo!

Aquello sorprendió muchísimo a Satsuki, y la hizo dudar.

—¿Yo, Princesa de Edenia? —susurró sorprendida.

 _De pronto se vio envuelta en un haz de luz. Estaba en su mente, y la Hechicera Rina le hablaba, siendo lo único que lograba ver entre tanta luz._

 _—Satsuki... Satsuki... —le decía ella, como si le hablara desde un lugar lejano—. Debes liberarte del yugo de Shishio... Debes ser libre... Recuerda... Tú eres edeniana..._

 _La Hechicera le mostró una imagen de sus padres, el Rey Nantuk y la Reina Delia. Y las Tres Hechiceras que cedieron su poder para hacerla más poderosa._

 _—Recuerda como eras antes de ser capturada por Shishio. Eras la Princesa de Edenia, pero él te capturó y te borró la memoria._

—Yo... yo... no puedo creerlo... yo... soy una Princesa edeniana... —susurró asombrada, y Jellal al oír sus palabras sonrió.

 _Entonces su mente comenzó a llenarse de oscuridad. Pudo ver la figura de Shishio, riéndose._

 _—¡Sí, lo eres! —admitió— ¡Pero tú me perteneces! ¡_ Szenved _!_

 _De inmediato comenzó a sentir un gran dolor, que la hizo gritar dentro de su mente._

 _—¡AAAHHH!_

 _—¡Satsuki, resiste, el poder de Edenia está contigo! —le dijo Rina intentando combatir la magia de Shishio._

 _—¡AAAHHH! —siguió sufriendo Satsuki en su mente._

 _—¡Vete de aquí, débil hechicera! —le dijo Shishio a Rina— ¡_ Szenved _!_

 _El hechizo comenzó a hacer sufrir a Rina. Ella comenzó a debilitarse._

 _—¡No! ¡Pierdo mis fuerzas! ¡Satsuki, haz un último intento! —imploró ella, pero no le quedaba mucha energía— ¡Debo salir de tu mente!_

 _Sin Rina, el dolor era superior. Para evitar que continuara, decidió ceder al hechizo de control de Shishio._

 _—¡ AAAHHH! ¡YO NO SOY EDENIANA! ¡YO SIRVO A SHISHIO!_

 _En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, todas las revelaciones de Jellal y Rina se borraron de su mente._

—¡Satsuki! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado Jellal al verla sufrir.

—¡Calla, Rebelde! —dijo molesta, él pudo ver que sus ojos tenían un destello azul—. No eres digno de pronunciar mi nombre.

—¿Dejarás ir a mis amigos? —preguntó él, confundido.

—¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes! —dijo ella molesta— ¡Tus amigos se permanecerán en las mazmorras!

Al decir eso, se marchó. Jellal molesto intentó liberarse de sus cadenas.

—¡NO!

—Guarda la calma, Jellal —dijo una voz familiar, pero provenía de un punto que no podía ver.

—¡Rina! —gritó animado.

Ella se materializó en la habitación. Había usado un hechizo de teletransporte.

—No pude liberarla del hechizo de Shishio. Diego confió demasiado en mí —dijo algo triste.

—Pronto podremos liberarla —dijo él para animarla—. Por ahora debemos rescatar a nuestros amigos.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella mas animada, apretando un botón que abrió las esposas de Jellal. Él se levantó y la miró.

—¿Sabes dónde está la mazmorra?

—Claro que sí, Jellal. Sígueme.

* * *

Tsubaki estaba cuidando de Nudoru. Cuando ella llegó a la prisión, él estaba tirado en el fondo de la mazmorra, muy débil. Los otros prisioneros también estaban débiles, encerrados en otras celdas. Todos fueron víctimas de la máquina de Shishio.

Ella aún no era llevada ante el generador, y trataba de cuidar a su novio. Él descansaba en el suelo, boca arriba, con su cabeza reposando en los muslos de Tsubaki. Ella lo mantenía así ya que no tenían camas ni almohadas.

—Tsubaki, debes escapar en cuanto tengas la oportunidad —dijo él, apenas podía moverse.

—No, sin ti no me iré —dijo ella seria.

—Pero drenarán tu energía —dijo preocupado.

—Es mejor eso a dejarte solo —dijo ella mirándolo.

Él sonrió y apretó la mano de Tsubaki. El resto de las parejas estaban en celdas individuales, y a diferencia de Tsubaki, a ellos ya los habían despojado de su energía.

—A-Akane —susurró Ashitaka estirando la mano entre los barrotes. Ella la apretó con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—¡Ulquiorra, despierta! —gritó Kagome, preocupada al ver que su novio no despertaba. Se sintió un poco mas aliviada al verlo despertar.

—Hemos fracasado —susurró triste Hinata.

—Tranquila, hallaremos la forma de escapar —dijo Gaara tomando su mano. Ella se sonrojó y lo miró. Gaara siempre había combatido junto a ella, siempre la había protegido.

—Rina seguro planea algo —dijo Diego, tranquilo—. Ella nos liberará.

—Yo lo haré —dijo una voz desde las escaleras.

Pudieron ver a Erza caminar, con un manojo de llaves en su mano.

—¿Es una trampa? —dijo molesta Tsubaki— ¡Tú trabajas para Shishio!

—Trabajaba —dijo Erza seria—. Pero he visto cómo sus soldados oprimen a los ciudadanos, y no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Por eso decidí liberarlos y desertar de la Legión.

—¿Tú, desertar? —dijo Kagome sin creerle—. No somos tan idiotas.

—Sí, ¿cómo podemos confiar en ti? —preguntó desconfiada Akane.

—Ella distrajo a los guardias —dijo una tercera voz, muy conocida por ellos, la voz de Rina.

—Creo que podemos confiar en ella —dijo una tercera voz, la de Jellal.

—¡Rina! —gritó Diego, animado. Ella sonrió e hizo un hechizo para que recuperaran parte de sus fuerzas.

—Nuestros soldados permanecen prisioneros en la Fortaleza Negra —dijo Jellal—. Por ahora debemos salir de la Isla de las Bestias y volver al continente.

—No perdamos tiempo —dijo Tsubaki levantándose.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó Erza. Los demás la miraron con desconfianza, pero no se negaron cuando Rina dijo:

—Sí, puedes venir con nosotros.

* * *

—Tienes suerte de que tus amigos hayan escapado —susurró Medusa a Eric, después de que lo hubiesen devuelto a su celda—. Pero tu no escaparás.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Medusa? —preguntó Eric, mirándola—. Yo te amaba, eras una gran mujer.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. él notó que por un segundo dudaba, pero un destello azulado en sus pupilas hizo que evitara mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estaba fingiendo, estúpido —dijo ella marchándose. Pero Eric no dejó de mirarla hasta que las puertas se cerraron tras ella.

* * *

—Erza desertó y ayudó a escapar a los demás Rebeldes. Huyeron con la Reina Delia —dijo Edward a Satsuki, más tarde. Ella se encontraba mirando al mar desde una muralla.

—Esa maldita traidora —murmuró seria—. Debe morir.

—¿Qué le informo a Shishio? —preguntó Edward.

—Diles la verdad. Diles que Erza nos traicionó.

—Capitana de Tropa, ¿Por qué no mató a Jellal en cuanto lo tuvo prisionero? —preguntó él. lo habría asesinado apenas fue capturado.

—Eso a ti no te importa —contestó molesta Satsuki. Edward, intimidado, se marchó a cumplir sus órdenes. Ella se quedó contemplando al mar un rato más.

—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Jellal? —susurró molesta para sí misma.

* * *

Shishio leyó el informe de Edward y gruñó molesto. Ya había regresado a Lost Tower, la Reina Delia iba a ser llevada mañana a la Fortaleza Negra, y ahí la pasaría por su generador.

Pero Erza, una capitana de la Legión, la había liberado, junto con varios capitanes Rebeldes.

—Tranquilo, cariño —dijo Galaxia, acercándose por detrás—. Si pudiste capturarla una vez, la capturarás otra vez.

—Lo sé —dijo él—. Y esta vez no habrá problemas. Haz que Esdeath regrese con su ejército, vamos a acabar de una vez con los Rebeldes.


End file.
